Honeymoon Getaway
by DrEvil818
Summary: Sequel to Together We Can and a prequel to Special Addition. Another part of my modern telling of Christopher Brandon and Marianne Dashwood. Christopher and Marianne just have been married and leave for a very romantic and passionate honeymoon in Spain.
1. Chapter 1

"You are not even going to tell me the name of the hotel?" Marianne asked her new husband while they were seated on the plane bound for Barcelona. Christopher smirked and lifted her hand to kiss it. He grinned at her. "Nope. You will have to wait and see." He said. Marianne pouted and looked at him with sad eyes. He giggled at her and leaned over to kiss her. "That is not going to work either Mrs. Brandon." He said enjoying using her new title. She giggled at him and gave him a devilish grin. "Well just for that I might not wear that new bikini I just bought this morning for you in our room." Christopher gasped at her. "Well, I think I will be able to change your mind on that. Of course I am going to look forward to removing it in the pool sweetheart." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

They had a nice flight and arrived at the airport and met the driver Christopher hired to take them to the hotel. They collected their bags. The drive wasn't that long. They soon pulled up to the Catalonia Ramblas resort. Marianne was almost speechless. It was lovely. Close to shopping and walking distance to many things and not far from the beach.

Marianne stood next to him with her arm around his as they checked in. She was grinning like a school girl. "This is so lovely darling. You know just what I would like." She said as she kissed him. "I am glad you are happy. I thought you would like it. I can't wait to see the room." Soon the clerk passed them some brochures and their receipt. "There you go Mr. & Mrs. Brandon. A lovely suite for your two and the arrangements have been made as requested Senor. Have a wonderful time and honeymoon." He said as he passed them their key cards. "Thank you very much." The went up to the elevator as the porter rode with them with their bags. He opened the door for them and led them in. Marianne was speechless. The room was beautiful. It was a junior suite with their own private plunge pool. The room had medium hard wood floors with modern design furniture. They both smiled at the glorious king size bed, knowing it was going to be put to good use.

Marianne went to the patio doors and opened them while Christopher tipped the bellhop. She gasped when she saw there own private patio with beautiful wood and their own plunge pool. They had lounge chairs for them and lovely plants around the area. The view of Barcelona was gorgeous as well. She spotted Christopher walking out with a grin. She ran to him and jumped on him with her arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her close. "I take it you are happy with the room. He said against her neck. Marianne giggled. She pulled away and kissed him. "Yes, darling. This is wonderful. It is going to be lovely for a whole week here with my husband." Christopher smiled and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "Yes I am so looking forward to having you all to myself." Marianne grinned at him as they exchanged some more kisses.

She pulled away giggling. "I can't wait to try out that pool." He giggled. "Yes, what would you like to do? Do you want to go out for a bit and come back for dinner or do you want to stay at the hotel then go to dinner?" He asked. She smiled at him. "I think I would like to stay here for the afternoon. I think we should try out that pool." They both grinned and kissed. They then almost ran into change. Marianne went into the bathroom with her purple and black bikini she bought to wear that morning before leaving for the airport. She usually didn't like to wear bikinis when she went swimming or to the beach. Marianne was in good shape but she still felt self conscious. That went out the window since she was going to be showing it off to Christopher.

Marianne changed into it and was almost giggling when she walked out. She gasped as she saw Christopher in his swim trunks. He was gathering some of his clothes and putting them in the drawers in the dresser. She just watched him for a bit. Seeing him without a shirt on always drove Marianne crazy sometimes. This was one of those times. "I am ready." She said with a smile standing there in a pose to show off to him. Christopher gasped which turned into the biggest smile. She smiled at him and walked towards him as he met her in the middle of the room at the end of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his neck and their lips met for a kiss.

The kisses soon deepened as their hands roamed their bodies. Christopher's hands made their way towards her bum and lower back. Marianne moaned as he moved his kisses down her neck. She caressed his sides and moved her right hand to caress his belly. Marianne could feel Christopher's fingers of his one hand begin to untie the string to her top. Marianne could not resist anymore. It was becoming obvious that they were not going to make it to the pool. She couldn't control herself and pulled the elastic waistband of his swim trunks and reached her hand inside to grasp his rapidly firming erection. "Oh Marianne. I think the pool can wait." He moaned as he reached for her lips again. "Yes...darling..I..want... you...now." She gasped between kisses. Christopher began maneuvering them over to the bed without letting go of their lips. Marianne pushed down his swim trunks, Christopher then stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He got the top knot undone and worked on the second one. They giggled and kissed as he worked her out of the swim suit. Marianne grasped and caressed his fully erect member. This caused Christopher to groan and pull away to gasp. The second knot undone he pulled her top off and flung it to the floor. He reached to grasped and squeezed her firm breast. She moaned while they continued to exchanged kisses. He gently pulled away and smiled at her as she did the same. He gently pushed her back by her shoulders as she took the hint and laid back on the bed. She had her knees bent and her feet resting at the edge of the mattress. He grinned down at her as he reached for her swimsuit bottom. She giggled as he began to pull it down as she lifted her hips up so he could remove it. He smiled at her as he removed it and flung the bottom piece over his shoulder. He then leaned over her and began to kiss her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. Marianne moaned. "Oh Christopher." She caressed his upper back and ran her other hand through his hair, enjoying his kisses.

Christopher reached his hand down her belly and reached her swollen mound. He gasped as he felt her already wet and ready for him. He caressed her sensitive areas with his talented fingers. "Oh that feels so good. I love the way you touch me Christopher." She moaned as he moved his kisses back up to her neck. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Christopher could sense she was close to her release already. He wanted to come with her. He pulled away and both reading each other moved up on the bed at an angle, not bothering to unmake it and get under the covers. They were in such need of each other. Two weeks of celibacy before their wedding was catching up on them. The need to make up for lost time was great. Marianne spread her thighs as Christopher adjusted his pelvis to fit in between her legs. He leaned down and brushed her hair back smiling at her. He loved the feeling of her breast pushed against his chest as he laid above her. They felt so close to each other. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you so much Christopher. I am so happy to be married to you and be your wife." She said looking right into his eyes. He softly smiled and almost felt tears build up at her declaration. He always knew she loved him but it was official. They would always be together and now married. "I love you with all my heart Marianne. I am the one who is honored that I am your husband and you married me. I will always do my best to make you happy." She smiled and kissed him again. "You already have sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her softly again. They exchanged brief kisses on the lips and cheeks. She giggled a bit feeling his firm erection resting against her pelvis. "You know what will make me real happy now?" She asked him. He pulled away with a smile. "What would that be?" She adjusted her body again so he could take his place. "If my darling husband would make love to me. I want to feel you so much." Christopher smiled and kissed her again as he reached down and aligned himself with her opening. One push and he was fully inside her.

The pace was gentle at first as they exchanged caresses and kisses. Marianne wrapped her legs around his lower waist and buttocks. Their movements began to increase. Christopher kissed her neck as she caressed his neck and ran her hand through his hair as she gasped. "Oh you feel so good." She gasped with her eyes closed. Marianne already felt her orgasam approaching. Christopher could sense it as well as she met his thrusts. He pushed his upper body up bracing his hands on the mattress on either side of her shoulders and he sped up the depth of his thrusts. Marianne rested her hands on his shoulders. The angle caused wonderful friction against her sensitive nub. A few more strokes and Marianne was in the middle of a powerful release. She moaned and gasped as she felt the wonderful sensations and spasms around his erection. Christopher's head fell back as he moaned loudly. One more strong thrust and he felt his release rush out of him with his orgasam. Marianne met his movements as she watched the pleasure wash over him on his face.

They remained there for a few seconds and gasped as they began to come down from their high. He looked down at her with a smile and giggle. She giggled and had such a look of pleasure on her face. He leaned down and kissed her as they giggled. They were covered in sweat but still enjoyed the feeling of their bodies wrapped around each other. Christopher soon moved off her a bit and pulled his now relaxed member out of her. Marianne felt him slip out of her and immediately missed the feeling of him. Christopher laid on his side while he propped his head up on his right hand leaning on his elbow. He still kept his left leg wrapped around her left thigh against the mattress. He smiled at her as he watched her catch her breath as she just looked up towards the ceiling. She turned her head to look at him with a smile. "Wow, that was amazing. Last night and just now definitely made up for the two weeks without you." Marianne explained with a smile. Christopher giggled and kissed her again as he rested his left hand on her belly. "I completely agree with you sweetheart. That was wonderful. I think we are going to have many moments like this for the rest of the week." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

What echoed through the cozy hotel room were giggles and sounds of kisses being exchanged between the newlywed couple. After their tryst after they arrived to their room, Christopher and Marianne decided to test out the huge shower in the beautiful bathroom. After cleansing each other had been accomplished, the couple got distracted by their touches and another round of lovemaking commenced underneath the warm spray of the water.

They laid snuggled together in the cozy bed. Christopher was laying on his back with Marianne laying over him with her upper body resting against his chest on his right side as she exchanged kisses with him and placed kisses on his cheeks and neck. Christopher was enjoying her affection and gently ran his fingers down her spine and was caressing her back. "This has been a wonderful start to our honeymoon Marianne." She pulled back and smiled down at her husband. "Yes, it has. Thank you for planning this." He smiled and caressed her cheek. "You're welcome darling. Again it was a part selfish act so I can have my new wife all to myself for a week." He said then reached up for another kiss. They pulled away and smiled again.

Marianne glanced at the clock and noticed it was already past 5pm. "Wow, we lost track of time." He giggled after he glanced at the clock but they still made no move to get up and release each other. "So do you want to go down for dinner, take a walk around the resort?" He asked as he played with a strand of her hair that was hanging down. She gave him a devilish grin and kissed him again. "Well, I think since it is late in the day, I still want to try out that pool. Would you mind if we got room service and just stayed in for our first night? I think we still have some time to make up for." She explained as she began kissing his neck and earlobe again. Christopher giggled and groaned. "That does sound like a splendid plan. There is always tomorrow." He said as he began to tickle her which caused fits of laughter and more kisses from his wife.

Christopher and Marianne did finally manage to pull themselves out of bed. They were doing short laps around the pool as Marianne dove under. Christopher would tease her by grabbing her ankle or tickling the bottom of her foot when she would swim by. She got even by leaping on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck to exchange a kiss. When she pulled away and not expecting it by the grin on his face, she playfully dunked him under the water. Which of course led to him coming back up laughing and swimming after her as she tried to swim away. He wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her a bit out of the water. Marianne giggled between kisses as she wrapped her arms around his neck while she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both giggled more as Marianne felt him untying her bikini top again. Christopher leaned back and was able to sit on the middle step of the pool against the pool wall. Marianne let her bottom float up so she was now straddling his lap with her feet resting on the step on either side of him. She could already feel his erection pressing against her ready core. She smiled down at him as she leaned down to kiss him again. Christopher let his hands roam up and down her bare back as he reached up and untied the second closure on her top around her neck. Marianne caressed his chest as the exchange of kisses continued. Her hands made their way down to his belly and waistband of his swim trunks. She began pushing them down as he lifted his hips up. Soon they had to let go of each others lips so she could push his trunks down his thighs with his assistance. He kicked them off his feet leaving his suite to float about in the water. He smiled at her as she moved closer to him and kissed him again. He reached up and caressed her breasts as she untied the closures to her suite bottom on each side. Once undone Christopher reached down and pulled the suite bottom and tossed it aside with a smile and giggle. Both smiled and giggled again as they were completely nude again in the water. Marianne moved closer to him as his erection quickly found it's place laying against her mound.

Marianne was laying against him with her breasts pressed against his chest as he had his arms around her exchanging deep kisses again. They were as close as possible. They both felt not just the physical closeness but the emotional intimacy they shared. They felt like they were as close as two people in love could be. Marianne reached down and grasped his firm member. She lifted herself up a bit, still not letting go of his lips. Christopher knew what she was doing and adjusted his pelvis and hips. She placed him at her entrance and began to move down onto him. Christopher groaned as he felt himself enter inside his wife's warm opening. They both pulled away and gasped.

Their movements picked up speed. They were so caught up in the moment they were gasping and moaning, not able to keep the kissing. Marianne looked down at him into his eyes as he looked into hers. They both had looks of ecstasy on their faces, throughly enjoying a new lovemaking location they hadn't experienced before. The feel of the water heightened their sensations. Christopher was able to meet her movements and the movements of his hips and pelvis increased giving the right amount of friction against Marianne's extremely sensitive core. Marianne threw her head back with a loud moan as she was suddenly in the middle of a strong orgasam. Seeing her look of pleasure and feeling her contractions around him sent Christopher to his release as well. He thrust against her once more and felt his warmth leave him and enter her trembling body. He let out a moan as well and was panting as their movements slowed and the collapsed against each other.

Marianne was slumped over resting her upper body against his chest again panting against his neck. Christopher had his head resting on the edge of the pool panting as well. He wrapped his arm around Marianne and was caressing her hair. After a bit Marianne pulled away still out of breath but had a bright smile on her face. He smiled as well. "Wow, that was new experience." She said. He laughed and reached up to kiss her. "It certainly was. We might have to put an addition on for a pool at our house." Marianne giggled and kissed him again.

A little while later the couple managed to get out and dried themselves off and dressed in tshirts and shorts. Christopher had his back against the headboard with Marianne laying her back against his chest as he caressed her forehead and hair. They were looking over the menu and deciding what to get as Christopher found an old classic Cary Grant movie that they wanted to watch together.

They enjoyed their meal together as they sat in bed with their movie playing. "You know I love this." Marianne said as she watched him cutting his food. "What's that darling?" He asked her as he looked up at her. She smiled at him. "Just being here with you like this. Just sharing a meal relaxed and comfy while watching a movie together. Just the simple things like this make me feel so close to you and we are a team now." Christopher smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "I do too. The simple ways of just sharing our day to day life together is what I am looking forward too as well. Waking up with you every morning and planning our day and making our life together is going to be wonderful." She kissed him again after his declaration. They pulled away smiling at each other. "Of course any chance to spend moments with you in bed are always very nice." Marianne giggled and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. He giggled as he continued with his meal. "You are right about that. I do love those moments as well. It appears we don't even have to be in bed for that though." She grinned as she leaned up against him pulling her plate closer to her to continue with her meal. "You are right about that Mrs. Brandon." Christopher said. The happy couple finished enjoying their meal and movie night in.


	3. Chapter 3

The adorable couple made their way down to the main lobby area of their hotel. After having a hard time leaving their comfy bed, they managed to shower and get dressed and leave the room. They were going down to enjoy a late breakfast and maybe take a walk around the grounds and do some sightseeing.

The stood at the hostess stand as they waited to be seated. The host came over and greeted the couple. "Good morning Mr & Mrs. Brandon right this way for your table." They smiled at each other enjoying the new title and being formally greeted as a married couple. They sat and enjoyed a wonderful breakfast together.

The walked down the familiar streets of Spain that they went to last time they were here together when they still had their relationship under wraps. They enjoyed being to act as a couple then and loved it now that they were married. They held hands as they walked and pointed sights out to each other. Marianne would lean up against him and with her arm wrapped through his as they held hands. Christopher felt such pride that he had this gorgeous woman by his side and was his wife. He loved seeing the wedding rings on her finger and looking down at his left hand it seeing his wedding ring on. It was real and official now. Last year at this time he would watch her in the office longly not thinking he would ever be able to know her more on a personal level let alone that she was going to be his wife now.

Marianne felt the same feelings. Loving the fact that they were being treated as a newlywed couple and was so proud at the fact that she had this wonderful, handsome and loving man to show off as her husband. Everyone could see that this couple was happy and madly in love.

The week of their honeymoon went by fast. To fast on some levels. They spent time sightseeing, going to the beach, swimming, just going for walks and of course passionate sessions of lovemaking in their room.

Twas the night before they were going home. They were lying snuggled up and covered in perspiration trying to catch their breath after they made love. "This has been a wonderful week love. I am sad to see it ending but I am also looking forward to going home and beginning our life together as a married couple in our home." She said resting her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. "I feel the same way. I loved just spending time with you without interruptions, work and such. Not to mention being able to make love to my wife anytime we wanted." He said as he kissed her head. She laughed and reached up to kiss him. "I have enjoyed that as well darling. I feel so connected and loved by you. Not to mention the many opportunities I have had to ravish my new husband." She giggled and they exchanged a few more kisses, soon falling asleep snuggled up together.

The next morning they were packing and getting ready to go. Marianne looked around the room to make sure they got everything. "Well it looks like we got everything." She said to Christopher as he came out of the bathroom making sure it was clear of all their belongings. "Yes, I believe we are all set." He said as he walked over to her and reached for her hand. They both looked out at the patio area and the pool. Smiling at all the wonderful activities they partook in out their. "Thank you for bringing me here. I loved it and I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled away and kept his forehead resting against hers. "You're welcome. It was partly for my benefit as well to have you all to myself again. I think we will definitely need to come back here. In the future down the road get an adjoining room for potential future children." She smiled at him thinking of the wonderful future they were going to have. "Yes, definitely."

They had a very nice flight home and the car was there to pick them up at the airport to drive them home. It was late afternoon when they walked in their front door. They were welcomed by a lovely bouquet of flowers with card from Anne and Adele plus Sir John welcoming them home. They also noted that they left prepared dinner in their fridge that just needed reheating so they would not have to worry about dinner. They had such wonderful family and friends.

They unpacked and changed into comfy clothes. Marianne put their clothes from the luggage in the washer. They sat on their sofa enjoying their dinner with the telly on. Marianne let her Mum and Elinor know that they arrived home. Marianne was very happy to learn that he had taken the following day off to just relax and rest from their trip. She didn't have to start work until the following Monday. They climbed into bed after dinner and snuggled up together and both fell right to sleep. The day of travel catching up to them.

The next day they strolled into the flower shop full of smiles as they greeted Anne and Adele. Anne almost knocked them both over running to hug the both of them. "Oh how was your trip? I am so happy you are home!" Anne said to them. Adele took her turn hugging the couple as well.

They chatted a bit with them telling them what a good time they had, how the resort was gorgeous, etc. "Well as a thank you for helping plan and for dealing with the business of the wedding planning we would like to invite you, Adele, John and Delia along with Edward and Elinor." Christopher asked with a smile while he stood behind Marianne with his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on the side of her head that she had resting on his shoulder. Marianne had her arms wrapped around his arms that were holding her. Anne just smiled at the cute couple and the affection her son in law was showing for her daughter. "Well that sounds lovely. But don't you two want just to relax and get settled back home?" Anne asked not wanting to cause the couple stress with hosting a dinner after their trip which she was sure they were tired from. Marianne shook her head no not letting go of her husband. "No not all Mum. We got home late afternoon and just relaxed and went to bed early last night. We had a grand time but we still missed our family and friends as well." She explained. It was settled the group was joining them for dinner at the Brandon residence.

Their company all arrived. Christopher and Marianne just picked up some platters from some local shops. Christopher picked up a strawberry tart that Marianne immediately remembered having and loving at their second date which was at their home. After they finished their dessert that night they ended up in a heavy make out session that was key into Marianne and Christopher that their relationship was more than dating.

Their company arrived and everyone chatted in the very casual setting. Marianne was happy to see her sisters and chat with Elinor about her future niece or nephew. "So do you guys think you brought back a niece or nephew for me?" Elinor asked her blushing sister. Marianne gasped. "Elinor! No, I am sure we didn't bring back another member of the family." Elinor giggled. "Well just checking." Elinor stated. "We are going to wait a bit on that." Marianne stated. Elinor nodded. "I know I am just teasing you darling. I know you two just got married and want time to settle in. Even though we are so happy about this baby, Edward and I are glad we waited those couple of years to enjoy married life and being together." Elinor explained to her. "Yes, that is what we would like. We both want children very much down the road. We talked about it when we were engaged and came up at the end of last summer when I thought I was pregnant." Marianne let slip forgetting she never did mention that to Elinor and it was just kept between her and Christopher.

Elinor looked shocked and guided Marianne towards the hallway by the stairs that led into the kitchen. "Well this seems to be a bit of information that you left out Marianne." Elinor said in her big sister voice. Marianne sighed and blushed. "Well, it was when I had that stomach flu at the end of the summer. I had started my birth control ring and skipped my period. Then when I got sick I thought I could be pregnant. Christopher and I used protection before I started the ring. I took a test and it was negative. We have been very careful." Elinor softly smiled and patted Marianne's shoulder. "I understand. It was a private matter between you and Christopher. I know you would have come to me when you felt it right." Marianne smiled happy she understood. "Thank you. I was scared at what he would say but he was so caring and I knew he was going to stand by me no matter what. I was also nervous at seeming like an irresponsible young girl who was trying to lock Christopher into a relationship. Which you know is not the case." Marianne explained. "I understand, but you know anyone who knew you two would not think that." The sisters chatted a bit and went back to the group.

Marianne was happy that one of her best friends Michelle and her boyfriend Colin could make it. Michelle and Marianne had known each other since they were 8 and were in the band together. Michelle was pursuing a career at a children's book publisher. Michelle was so supportive when she finally admitted who Marianne was seeing and fell in love with. She adored Christopher and was so happy for them.

Sir John and Delia showed up and hugged the happy couple. Marianne and Christopher thanked them again for letting them have their wedding at their house. They were so grateful. While getting his drink Sir John chatted with Christopher for a bit. "So how was the honeymoon?" Sir John asked jokingly poking him at his side. Christopher smiled and turned as red as a strawberry. "It was wonderful and a splendid hotel. That is all the details you are getting." Christopher said as he prepared his drink. John laughed. "I thought that might be your answer. You two are so wonderful together. I was right to tell you to have a go at it and ask her out. See I am not wrong all the time with my matchmaking dear boy." Sir John said very pleased with himself.

They had a wonderful dinner. They all left after saying goodbye to Christopher and Marianne. They cleaned up the kitchen and were feeding each other some of the leftover strawberry tart while giggling and kissing the crumbs of each other's lips. Remembering the last time they shared this dessert together. "Why don't you go upstairs. I will start the dishwasher and lock up." Christopher suggested to Marianne. She pulled away and smiled. "Ok darling. Please do not be long." She said to him with a smirk. He watched her as she headed for the stairs.

Christopher finished rinsing some of the platters and dishes. He loaded the dishwasher and started it. He then wiped the counters and made sure they cleared everything for the dining room and living room one more time. Happy that everything was done he went around and locked the kitchen back door and side patio door, then turned off most of the lights. Leaving one on in the living room. He reached the stairs and made sure the front door was locked. He smiled as all was set and climbed the stairs.

He entered his bedroom smiling and about to say something when he noticed Marianne sound asleep on her side with the covers pulled up over her shoulder. He smiled but was a bit disappointed. He was thinking their evening might end a different way. He quietly got undressed down to just his boxers. He went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He came back out and saw her still sleeping soundly. He climbed in the bed and turned out the light. Christopher go the covers situated over him and was about to move closer to her when Marianne suddenly sprang up on her shoulder. "Hi!" She said with a smiled as she reached for him for a kiss. Christopher smiled and giggled as he kissed her back and she pushed him to lay on his back as she laid above him as the kisses increased. He wrapped his arms around her realizing as the covers came down she was completely nude. Marianne ran her hand down his chest, to his belly. She stopped when she felt the waistband of his boxers. "Darling these are not necessary at all tonight." She said to him with a smile. Christopher laughed. "I will take care of that right now." He lifted his knees up and hips. He pushed the boxers down and over his knees to his ankles. He pulled them off and flung them to the floor. He then sprang up a bit and reached for her lips again as he lead her to lay back on the bed with him above her. Marianne giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

They kissed each other where they could reach, on the lips, cheeks, chin and neck. Christopher reached down and caressed and rubbed her right breast with his right hand. Soon his hand moved down her belly and further down. All the while they kept contact with eachothers lips. Marianne moaned as she felt his fingers rub and caress her most sensitive areas of her swollen and aroused mound. Christopher smiled as he felt she was ready for him already. Christopher shifted his body over her as Marianne adjusted her hips and spread her thighs wider so he could take his place. The both kept eye contact knowing what they both wanted and could not wait for tonight. "Welcome home darling." Christopher said with a smile. Marianne smiled up at him. Knowing what he meant. They were finally husband and wife living together in his home that was now theirs. "This is the only place I want to be. With you for the rest of our lives. I love you so much." Christopher smiled. "I love you to Marianne. Our marriage is meant to be. We were meant for each other. You were worth the wait." Marianne had to hold back her tears. Knowing he waited a long time to find her. She felt the same way. He was meant for her. She pulled him down for another kiss as she lifted her hips up towards him trying to convey she wanted to feel him. Christopher shifted as he felt his erection shift right to her opening. He gave one firm and gentle thrust and was fully inside his lovely wife. The both moaned and kept eye contact as they moved gently against each other. It was gentle and passionate at the beginning. They wanted to express and show how much they meant to each other.

The gentle and slow pace didn't last long as they felt their oragasms approaching. Christopher picked up the pace as Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. A few more thrusts and they box climaxed and moaned their releases. Marianne loved feeling his warmth inside her. She always savored the feeling and sensation of him still inside her after release. They pulled away and kissed a bit more while smiling. Christopher soon pulled away as his member slipped out of her. Marianne missed the feeling of him always right after. She quickly snuggled up to him. No words were shared as Marianne had her head resting against his chest. He lightly stroked her hair as he stroked her left hand. Smiling when he caught a glimpse of her wedding ring. They soon fell asleep wrapped up together sated and happy.

The End


End file.
